


The Devil Wears Gucci

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fingering, Incubus Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Riding, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, ceo!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Sehun is just your normal every day post college grad. He works for a great entertainment company and enjoys what he does. However, he noticed there was something different about his boss Kim Jongin. All it takes is one business trip for him to find out just how different the man really is.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 260
Collections: First Round





	The Devil Wears Gucci

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt p114: Incubus!Kai. I actually don't have any prompt. I just want a demon!kai and sehun gets dicked down. Hard.
> 
> To the prompter: I hope this is something you can enjoy. I have never written any incubus fic before so this was a ride for me. I can safely say I think Sehun got everything you wanted for him! 
> 
> To the mods: Thank you so much for holding this fest. I appreciate your patience and kindness every step of the way. Let's meet again in another round in the future!

Sehun needed to move out of his apartment building. The place was filthy and disgusting. It smelled of old socks and piss. On a good day it might smell like flowers during the spring but that soon got overpowered by cigarette smoke that filtered into the hallways over time. Luckily, his time was coming.

Fresh out of college, he was able to get a paid internship at the biggest music promotional company for the last two years. He’d just gotten the news that he would be brought on full time as the head manager of promotions. He would be working closely with the CEOs and a few others that would make sure all artists under the company were able to achieve their dreams as artists.

When he was growing up he wanted to be a professional dancer but an injury sidelined him forever. So, he’d changed courses and decided to find a way to still have his foot in the door of the industry. Now after finishing college and working his way up within K4 Entertainment he now had something to call his own. Which also meant he could stop slumming it.

Since the elevator in his building was broken he had to maneuver down dangerously unsteady stairs that were littered with trash, used syringes, and even people passed out every few flights. He tried his best to hold his breath until he was on the street and could take in a breath of fresh air.

Making his way to the parking garage just a little ways down he hopped in his used Jeep Cherokee and drove off into the streets on his way to work. He didn’t live far and since it was still a little bit before all the hustle and bustle of the morning rush he made it to the office in record time. When he pulled in, he parked right next to Baekhyun who was just getting out of his own car with a coffee in hand.

“Good morning. Looking ravishing as always,” Baekhyun slyly commented as he walked over to where Sehun was waiting next to the entrance. He just shook his head at the comment and headed inside with Baekhyun on his heels.

“I wonder what mood the boss is in this morning. I had a long night so I hope he’s not in one of those moods.”

Ah, one of those moods. Sehun never really believed that one’s mood could affect an entire atmosphere but a few months into working at K4 Entertainment he learned that wasn’t exactly true. Baekhyun was the first to comment on it.

The youngest brother of the Kim family was certainly an enigma. Working with him was like getting weekly bouts of whiplash. Some days he’d be open and inviting. Even his clothing choices would change. Occasionally, wearing little bears on his clothes or bear accessories. 

However, other times the aura around him would scream danger. The bears would be gone only to be exchanged for all black suits. It’s almost like he went from a bear to a panther. Sehun often just attributed it to the fact that it’s okay to not be a one dimensional person. Only, except, whenever the change happened so did the aura in the entire office.

When they got off the elevator that took them up to their 10th floor offices they nearly had to dodge a flying stapler and a pile of papers that suddenly ended up being aimed at the nearest wall which unfortunately was right where Sehun and Baekhyun were standing.

“You think this is good enough?! I can’t believe this!”

They rounded the corner to see Jongin yelling at his brother Minseok who was standing there waiting for his youngest brother to stop throwing a temper tantrum. Yep, it was one of those days and it looked like they would be ducking and dodging to top things off. Great.

“Jongin, it’s okay. Look, Sehun just walked in. He can fix whatever you’re unnecessarily mad about.”

Sehun wanted to run because the moment Jongin turned around and directed his abnormally black eyes at him he felt a shiver run down his spine. He was frozen in his spot, unable to move or speak. It was barely 9AM and shit had already hit the fan. 

“Meet me in my office,” was all Jongin said leaving absolutely no room for discussion.

“Good luck,” Baekhyun whispered as he walked away to his cubicle to start his own work.

With a tingling sense of fear swimming around in his bones Sehun made his way down the hall to Jongin’s office. When he walked past Minseok the other just looked at him with a sincere sense of apology on his face. Somehow during his stay at the company Sehun became the only one in the office who could tamper Jongin’s tantrums. He didn’t know when or how that happened but the moments still stressed him out nonetheless. 

When he made it to the office door he didn’t bother knocking because he knew Jongin knew that he was there. No sense in waiting so he walked right in and shut the door behind him. The blinds that were usually opened, were closed and covering the massive windows that overlooked the city. The lamp on Jongin’s desk was turned down low which meant Sehun could barely make out Jongin’s figure looming in his desk chair.

When Sehun stepped towards Jongin’s desk he thought he saw the other take a deep breath. Almost like he was inhaling Sehun’s entire being. The darkness in the room seemed to dissipate but that was just Sehun’s imagination playing tricks on him. At least he hoped. There was always something dark about Jongin that hovered around the edges even when he was in one of his better moods.

“Good morning, Sehun.”

The way Jongin said his name made his entire body tingle. He tried his best to hide his reaction but the way Jongin smirked when Sehun looked into his dark eyes told him the other caught his response without question. Sehun had to find his composure before he spoke up because he knew he’d stutter badly if he spoke too soon.

“So, what has you throwing papers and staplers around this early in the morning?” His voice started out strained but grew in strength. He had to show Jongin he wasn’t afraid. How he became the one to do this job he’ll never understand. He had brothers to handle this for heaven’s sake!

“Come closer,” he drawled almost sensually. 

Sehun felt his body heat up. The day they first met Jongin always seemed to have a varying effect on him but as time went on it seemed to have gotten exponentially worse. It didn’t help that the other was sexy as hell. 

“Just a little bit closer.” The darkness in Jongin’s voice nearly made Sehun lose all his inhibitions. 

The way Jongin’s eyes raked Sehun’s entire body made him feel exposed but not uncomfortable. If he was being honest he wanted to be exposed to Jongin. He knew the darkness surrounding them right now would take him to places he’d never been before. The anticipation was killing him but he didn’t ever want to overstep his bounds. Offices gossiped and this one was no different.

“Sehun, I’m speaking to you.” That voice pulled him out of a trance he had no idea he had fallen into but Sehun quickly got his bearings.

Jongin had pushed his chair back a little from his desk and he was almost lounging in it like he hadn’t just thrown a tantrum in the hallway a few minutes ago. Even the room seemed to lighten up around them. Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? Again.

“Sorry, sorry. What can I help you with?” He asked calmly as he made his way closer to the desk to see the papers that were scattered across the desk.

“You’re squinting. Did you need some extra light in here?” 

Before Sehun could answer either yes or no, Jongin had moved to open the blinds that were covering the windows and pulled them back. Sun immediately dripped into the office and everything instantly became brighter. So, it was just his eyes and not some weird darkness hovering around Jongin. That meant he didn’t need to go see an eye doctor any time soon!

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jongin responded almost menacingly.

Sehun looked at Jongin out of his peripheral vision as he took in all the papers scattered on his desk. There were so many scratches and scribbles on just about every single one. Almost, like Jongin didn’t like anything that had been presented to him. Which was very much a possibility.

“So, what are we looking at?”

Sehun thought he heard Jongin say _“you”_ under his breath but much like his eyesight, his hearing was probably also playing tricks on him. He prompted Jongin again by asking what they were looking at. This time he answered so Sehun could hear him clearly without any misinterpretations.

“These are all the projected calculations for all the groups from last year and the budget we have for each one. Someone is going to get the short end of the stick in promotions this year and I do not like that.”

That’s what all the fussing was about. He understood now. One thing he enjoyed about working for K4 Entertainment was that the entire family fought for equality amongst all groups. So, they hated when things didn’t balance out.

“Well, if you want to be fair you can cut back promotions for everyone but I know you don’t want that,” Sehun said as he picked up a piece of paper and looked at the numbers. It wasn’t looking good.

“I was thinking about doing a few collabs between a few groups. Members who might be able to garner some money just to see how things would play out for groups later,” Jongin suggested.

“That could work and I’m willing to put it together for the first quarter. Any groups you had in mind?”

Jongin didn’t immediately answer him and he felt a pair of eyes on his back. It made his body lightly flush if he was being honest. With how close they were in proximity it was almost certain Jongin could see the redness on his milky white skin.

“Jongin.”

“Mmm...sorry. I had no specific groups in mind but I trust that you can figure it out and bring it back to me by the end of this week.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want.”

Sehun turned from where he was bent over the desk to see Jongin staring deeply back at him. His eyes seemed to be pitch black now with a slight red around the rim. Okay, that was weird. He was used to seeing the abnormal darkness in his eyes but that was something else entirely. At least he thought. He couldn’t very well trust his eyesight at the moment.

“I can handle that as long as you promise to stop throwing staplers. Deal?” Sehun stuck his hand out for Jongin to shake on.

When their hands met, a sort of electricity flew up his arm and Sehun attempted to jerk his hand back but it was only held tighter by Jongin’s much more muscular one. 

“Deal.”

Jongin’s voice was the darkest that Sehun had ever heard. It was almost warped. Deeper than the growl that he’s occasionally heard before. Between his voice and the darkness, it had Sehun learning in closer before he could stop himself.

“Did you figure everything out?!”

Jumping at the new voice that had joined them in Jongin’s office, they pulled apart and both cleared their throats at the same time. They tried to play it off like nothing happened but Junmyeon as always had a keen eye.

“Junmyeon, you know your timing always sucks.”

“Not like you were doing something you weren’t supposed to.”

“Hardy har har! What do you want?”

“Minseok told me about your little episode and I came to see if you got it fixed. It seems that you have.”

The eyes that turned to Sehun made him squirm. He didn’t like being scrutinized. It’s not like he’d done anything wrong. Or had he? 

“Umm...I’ll leave you guys to it. And I’ll have what you need by the end of the week Jongin.”

“I look forward to it.”

The smirk that slipped onto Jongin’s face felt like it was reserved just for Sehun. In the time that he’d worked there, that was a look he had never seen him make towards anyone else. It was almost like he was sharing a secret that only Sehun knew.

When he left Jongin’s office, Sehun let out a breath he hadn’t even realized that he was holding. What just happened in that room was not something that he wasn’t used to. However, it felt different. The vibes were different. Jongin was different. It wasn’t something he could dwell on though. He had work that needed to be done.

“How’d it go?”

Baekhyun was waiting for Sehun in his cubicle where he had a bagel in his hand and there was an extra on the desk.

“As good as to be expected. He wants a whole entire new plan by the end of the week.”

Baekhyun let out a low whistle. Sehun felt the same way. This was probably the biggest project that he’d done since he started there. He had agreed that he could get it done but now he was second guessing his own abilities. He usually made most deadlines with a breeze. But this one might actually be above and beyond his expertise.

“Let me know if you need any help.”

“Will do.”

Sehun laid out all the papers on his desk and pulled up the data on his computer. If he didn’t start now he’d already be behind and the last thing he needed was that frustration from Jongin aimed at him.

The day went by in a blur. This situation was worse than he realized and he wasn’t sure how he could keep up their standards of promotions with the money they had. It seemed that they brought in less revenue than they’d projected. Now they have to scramble to make it up. They were going to have to cut back promotions at least for the first quarter. Jongin was not going to be happy.

“Fuckin hell,” Sehun groaned as he grabbed his hair and pulled.

Looking at the numbers in front of him after all these hours was starting to give him a headache. Luckily, the day was over for him. In fact, he ran over by about thirty minutes. So it was his intention to pack everything up, grab a beer or two, and crash on his bed as soon as he got home.

With a stretch he got out of his chair. Most everyone on his floor had left for the evening except a few others, including Baekhyun who had been in a meeting for at least two hours. He was tempted to wait for him but he was exhausted and frustrated. Everything that Jongin was going to want for this quarter was likely not to happen. Not with the numbers he had been looking at all day. 

When he turned around to head out he nearly knocked someone over. It was when he looked up that he realized it was just Jongin.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Sehun picked his phone up from the floor and the few papers that had accidentally fell off of his desk.

“It’s okay. Heading home for the evening?”

When he stood back up, the eyes that he was met with were strange. They were even darker than the ones he had seen earlier that day. Sehun felt smaller standing this close to Jongin and he was no slouch in his own right. He didn’t remember Jongin ever coming across as this intimidating.

“I--uhh---yeah I’m--uhh heading home.” He hadn’t intended to stutter that badly but his mouth suddenly felt dry for some reason.

Jongin didn’t respond, he just tilted his head to the side and Sehun watched his eyes trace his face, stop on his plump lips, and he stared particularly long at the vein in his neck. Sehun felt like he was in a trance. He didn’t or couldn’t move a single muscle.

Then suddenly the air between them changed. “Ah well, have a good evening Sehun,” Jongin said and Sehun felt himself being pulled out of whatever trance he may or may not have actually been in. Shaking his head to get his bearings, he left Jongin where he was standing and walked down the hallway to catch the elevator.

“That was weird,” he mumbled to himself as he got on the elevator.

Before the doors shut, Sehun thought he saw Jongin’s entire human form change. But that couldn’t possibly be a thing. He was a human for all intents and purposes. Right? Why did it look like thick black horns were coming out of his head? At this point, Sehun felt like he was in a fever dream. From the moment he came into the office everything felt off. Everything would be better after he got some sleep. 

It didn’t get better at all. Unfortunately, he got barely any sleep. When Sehun got back to his dingy apartment, he quickly took a hot shower before it turned cold, grabbed a beer and relaxed on his bed. He was hoping that as soon as his head hit the pillow he would fall straight into dreamland after the day he had. Well, he certainly fell into dreamland. Just not the kind he had expected.

The first hour went by without issue. It was only after the hours started passing that he tossed and turned in his bed. Then the trouble really started in the wee hours of the morning. He was on the cusp of giving up sleep entirely. Giving it one last try he turned on his back and threw his arm over his eyes. It didn’t take long before a light snooze overtook him.

Everything was perfect. This was the first decent chance at sleep he’d gotten in the past few hours. Until he started to dream about Jongin. Not that he has ever admitted it outloud, this wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt about his boss.

Every time he would dream about Jongin he would wake up hard and sweating. His dreams would be so vivid that it would be like Jongin was in the bed with him. This time it was no different. When he closed his eyes for the millionth time that night everything was peaceful. But all that changed rather quickly. 

Sehun felt his body heat up as he saw the outline of Jongin’s sculpted body come into view. This time he didn’t have a shirt on and he could see every line of his torso. His golden skin was glistening and drenched in sweat droplets. The view alone made Sehun arch into his sheets and turn his head into his pillow to stop himself from screaming out.

The voice that seemingly caressed every inch of his hearing sounded just like Jongin. It was deep, sensual, sexual, and inviting. Everything that Sehun had to try not to focus on whenever he was around the man. If he paid to close attention he felt like he’d fall off the deep end that he wouldn’t be able to recover from.

_“I know you feel me. Come to me Sehun.”_

Sehun reached out to the familiar voice that was calling him through his foggy phase of sleep. He felt like it was right to follow this voice. That it would solve all the pain that was growing in his stomach and his lower regions.

_“Let me see you. All of you.”_

Sehun was always one to sleep in the nude so he was shocked when he saw the dream version of himself unbuttoning a striped shirt and sliding off a tight pair of jeans.

_“Mmm beautiful. Just like I always knew you were.”_

His heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat as Jongin slyly moved closer to him. The anticipation of being touched by him, surrounded by him; was becoming unbearable. Sehun was writhing in anticipation and his bed sheets were sure to be drenched whenever he woke up from his dream.

When Jongin was just mere inches away from Sehun he felt like he was on the verge of fainting, but when their lips met his entire soul left his body. The moan that came up from deep within his chest was something he’d never heard come from himself before. It shook him to the core.

_"You sound as good as you taste.”_

The kiss deepened and by that point Sehun had a raging hard on and somehow that needed to be rectified but he didn’t want to unlatch from the hot lips that had now left his own and were tugging on the skin just below his ear. He went to latch onto anything he could grab but was soon shocked when his fingers in Jongin’s hair were met with resistance in the form of thick black horns.

“Holy shit!” The last thing Sehun saw when he jolted awake was deep set, black, and red rimmed eyes looking back into his.

And he still had a hard on that would soon turn to blue balls if he didn’t take care of it soon.

Sehun laid there catching his breath not aware of the time until he looked over at his phone and noticed it was nearing 8AM. His alarm had gone off three times and he heard none of it. Now he had to rush to work on top of being utterly exhausted. It was going to be another long day.

“You look like shit.”

With just seconds to spare, Sehun made it to work on time and those were the first words he heard that morning. He knew he looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was washed but disheveled nonetheless. The first thing he grabbed was a pair of black sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Luckily, he had the wherewithal to put on a pair of shoes properly.

Sehun grumbled in response to Baekhyun’s statement as he roughly moved around his cubicle. He couldn’t find anything he was looking for and he was ready to “pull a Jongin” and start throwing a temper tantrum.

“What are you looking for?”

“My damn phone. Fuck!”

“Uh, Sehun it’s in your hand.”

He looked up at Baekhyun before slowly moving his eyes down and seeing that his phone was indeed in his hand. At this rate he’d be surprised if he knew his head from his ass. Just as he was about to sit down and compose himself, he felt a presence behind him. That could only be one person.

“Sehun. Can I see you in my office?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he followed behind Jongin without uttering a single word. His heart was starting to beat faster because he was instantly reminded of his dream. This day just went from bad to worse and it had barely just started.

When they made it into Jongin’s office, Sehun made it his mission to stay by the door. He was on the edge of bolting anyway and being in close quarters with him was not something he needed. His senses were in overdrive.

“The reason I called you in here was to inform you that I’ll be going out of town tomorrow.”

Okay, but what did that have to do with him? Sehun silently thought to himself. Jongin never announced when he would take trips. He just didn’t show up and everyone in the office figured he was off on a business trip or vacation. He was a boss so he could technically do whatever he wanted.

“I am aware that I said that I needed you to fix the proposals for me by the end of the week but I have passed that onto Baekhyun to finish and request that you accompany me on my trip.”

That was it. That did it. Any sense of composure that he had left went out the window and he felt himself falling to the ground in slow motion. Everything was numb around him and he didn’t hear Jongin calling his name or the sheer terror that took over his face as Sehun passed out.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out but he felt strong arms around him and hushed voices off in the distance. There was no rush to open his eyes so he just listened to the voices around him trying to make out what they were saying.

“What the hell did you do Jongin?”

“Nothing. I didn’t think I took that much.”

“Are you sure?”

“No. But I swear nothing happened.”

“Then why does he look like you took him to hell for vacation?”

Sehun was confused. What were they talking about? Who were they even talking about? It couldn’t be him and what did they mean by taking too much?

“Shh...he’s coming around. We’ll talk about this later.”

When he opened his eyes the first thing he was met with was a massive bear and the word GUCCY plastered under it. So it was blatantly obvious who had their massive arms around him and the chest that was rising up and down under his cheek. The one person who got him in this predicament to begin with. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“Here, sip some water.” Sehun concentrated on Junmyeon coming into his field of vision with a bottle of water in his hand as well as a napkin.

The silence in the room was deafening but he wasn’t going to be the one to break it, as he continued to drink the water. The feeling of Jongin’s chest rising and falling behind him gave him a sense of security.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Sorry, I didn’t answer your question though.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.”

“It wasn’t the one I planned to give.”

“So, was that a yes?”

“If you think it’s necessary that I be present then yes.”

“I do.”

There went that voice again. The one that was dark and menacing but not dangerous. For the second time in as many minutes, a flashback of his dream from the night before came across his vision. His body got hot again but he made no sudden movement so he didn’t bring any unnecessary attention to himself. 

“Can you help me sit up? 

Sehun wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular but Junmyeon put his hand out and pulled him forward. He immediately missed the warmth of Jongin but didn’t dwell on it. There was a feeling of lightheadedness but nothing that some food wouldn’t fix.

“Umm...if you don’t need anything else I’ll be getting back to work.”

“Sehun. Wait. I’ll give you the rest of the day off and pick you up in the morning. I’ll have Minseok send you the itinerary.”

“Are you sure?”

Jongin just nodded and that’s when Sehun realized that he was sitting on one of Jongin’s couches that he had in his office. He wasn’t going to ask how he got there but he had a feeling Jongin carried him. 

Without saying another word Sehun quietly walked out the office and slipped out of the building before anyone could notice. The ride back home was a weary one. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to go on this trip tomorrow but as an employee could he really say no? Did he even want to say no? He should’ve pressed for more details but was too scared to ask.

The rest of the day and into the night it was furthermore a restless one for Sehun. At the rare moments that he would relax, he would end up in his head thinking about the impending trip with Jongin. He found out a few hours after he got home that the trip would only be him and it would be for four days. At that point he had become convinced that the universe was laughing at him.

So, when he woke the next morning to a text from Junmyeon telling him that Jongin was on his way and to be outside in thirty minutes, he’d resigned himself to hope for the best but be prepared for the absolute worst. He didn’t even have the mental capacity to be self-conscious about the dump he lived in, knowing that Jongin probably lived in a million dollar mansion.

Sehun was in no way surprised when a black four door sedan pulled up at the front of the building and Jongin stepped out of the backseat looking as ravishing as ever. Quite frankly, he felt a tad underdressed. In a pair of grey slacks, a black silk button up shirt, and his favorite pair of white converse; he felt like a kid who just got a chance to wear his best dressed clothes but paled in comparison to his classmate. Especially when said person was wearing a dark purple Gucci logo’d purple sweater, with black pants, and patent leather shoes. Yep, this was embarrassing to say the least. 

“Good morning. You look nice.”

Sehun looked at Jongin incredulously. There was no way Sehun looked anything better than haggard compared to him and he was almost certain what Jongin was wearing was probably on the cheaper end of his closet. 

Silently nodding at the compliment, he slid into the backseat of the car as the driver grabbed his luggage and Jongin smoothly slipped in next to him. Being that close to Jongin that early in the morning was overwhelming to his senses tremendously. Not knowing what to do he just closed his eyes and twiddled his fingers out of nervousness. 

To avoid embarrassing himself, Sehun just nodded whenever Jongin would ask him a question and eventually he stopped speaking altogether. Sehun felt bad because he didn’t want Jongin to think he was rude.

When Sehun looked out the window he noticed they had bypassed the entrance to the airport and was already on the tarmac, heading to a private airplane hangar. As the car came to a stop his jaw dropped when he saw an all black private airplane. 

“Holy shit, this is yours?” 

The laugh that bubbled up into the space between them had Sehun whipping his head around to see Jongin smiling at him. Almost like he enjoyed seeing Sehun’s joy over a simple private airplane.

“Sorry. I’ve just never been on a private plane before. I’m a coach kind of a person.”

Jongin just laughed again and got out of the car. Sehun thought he heard him calling him _cute_ as he thanked the driver and headed towards the plane. Not wanting to get left behind Sehun got out as well and slowly walked into the hangar where he could see Jongin greeting the pilot and the rest of the flight crew. 

“Mmm...who’s the pretty boy Jongin?”

“Chanyeol.” Jongin’s voice was stern but there was a hint of playfulness to it.

“What? It’s not every day we have the pleasure of seeing someone so pretty. It’s not like you count.”

Sehun stood back and silently watched the banter between Jongin and the guy named Chanyeol. They must have known each other for quite a long time for them to be able to joke in this manner. It was refreshing to see Jongin outside of the office where he was arguably a lot less intimidating.

“Sehun, this is Chanyeol. He’s one of the two pilots who will be with us today. Come on up and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew. Don’t worry they aren’t as brash as Chanyeol is.”

With a small smile in Chanyeol’s direction, Sehun followed Jongin up the short flight of stairs that led to the cabin. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to see but the grandeur inside took him by immediate surprise. It reminded him a little of the colors inside Jongin’s office.

The cream colored interior filled the entire plane. The left side of the plane sat a table with two facing booths and the right side housed a tan couch that covered the length of the wall. There were black and grey decorative pillows lining the couch as well. On the walls behind both the couch and booth there were two screens that currently showed the weather and the flight path from Seoul to LA.

Stepping further into the cabin he could see there was a twin sized bed that took the entire left side of the plane and across from it was a short dresser cabinet that most likely kept some of Jongin’s clothes. 

“Well, well, well, long time no see Mr. Kim.”

“Mina, how many times have I told you to just call me Jongin?”

“Too many times to count but I doubt I’ll ever listen. Who have you brought with you?”

“This is Sehun. I figured it was time to bring an extra set of hands with me on my business trip.”

“Finally. You always look so exhausted after these trips. I hope he’s a good help.”

Mina turned to Sehun and held out her hand for him to shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you and please make yourself comfortable. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything. We are all here to help.”

“Thank you,” he responded with a soft smile.

“Ah, he’s cute Mr. Kim!”

Sehun blushed at the compliment and watched as she joined the other girl at the front of the cabin as well as a shorter man who he assumed was the other pilot that was briefly mentioned earlier.

“I hope I’m not speaking out of turn when I say this but she’s right, you know. You are cute.”

Redirecting his attention from the front of the cabin he turned to see Jongin looking at him with _that_ look. The one look that he has deluded himself into believing is reserved for him. 

“Umm, thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Be careful there with the compliments, Sehun. You might be rewarded with something you haven’t even asked me for yet.”

With a wink, Jongin left him to stand there choking on his own spit from the shock of that statement. At this rate this trip was going to get him into a world full of trouble by the time it was all said and done. 

Shortly after gathering his bearings Sehun walked back to the front half of the cabin and took a spot on the couch. Meanwhile, Jongin had taken up residence in the booth and had pulled out a laptop. When he had asked for the details of the trip to LA, Jongin shut him down and told him to relax. They’d go over everything when they got there.

A few hours into the flight he was jostled awake by serious turbulence. Sehun has experienced turbulence quite a few times in his life but nothing this bad . When he looked around he noticed he was the only one that was this startled and Jongin was still asleep in the booth. 

“Don’t worry. This is fairly normal for our flights. We jokingly say Jongin doesn’t belong to the skies.”

Sehun looked up to where the other flight attendant named Seulgi was smiling at him. She also had a few snacks in her hands which she gently handed over to him and pulled out a tray for his drink that was hidden within the couch.

“Does he always sleep through this?” 

“Every single time. It’s ironic because it never seems to happen when he’s awake. Anyway, eat up and get some more rest. We’ve only got less than eight hours left!”

He quickly drank the small cup of soju and ate the snacks that Seulgi left him. Afterwards, he fell asleep again and the next time he woke up the plane was pulling into the private hangar. Everything had been cleaned up and Jongin was already awake and staring at him. 

“Did you rest well?”

“Aside from the turbulence, yes I did. How about you?”

“They always say I sleep through the turbulence so I guess you can say I slept well. Come on, let’s head out.”

Jongin was the first to head to the now open cabin door and both pilots were standing outside of the cockpit. They were both silently bickering about something but that didn’t stop Chanyeol from yelling after Jongin.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we see pretty boy” 

“Kyungsoo please stop him,” Jongin said from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

When Sehun looked over at the man named Kyungsoo, he reached up and smacked Chanyeol on the back of the head.

“Please, don’t mind him. It was a pleasure to have you onboard.”

“Thank you.”

With a nod in his direction Sehun left the plane and went straight for the car that was waiting for them beside the plane. Jongin was already inside and the driver was finishing up putting their luggage in the trunk.

“Sorry about that. He’s not usually like that.”

“It’s okay. How long have you known them?”

“For as long as I can remember. They’re all family friends and when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got their pilot licenses they decided to only fly for us. We keep them busy so they’ll never be out of work.”

Sehun realized that was the most Jongin had spoken to him outside of asking him for help at work. Then again this was the first time he’d been with Jongin outside of the office anyway. So, the small talk should have at least been expected.

“Also, thank you for coming with me. I’ll need all the help I can get these next few days. I hope you’re up for it.”

“About that. What exactly are we here for?”

As the car pulled off and headed towards the hotel, Jongin explained the reason why they had come to LA. It involved a lot of company meetings and visiting different dance studios. Sehun’s heart tugged at the mention of dance studios because he hadn’t been inside of one since his injury. 

Almost thirty minutes later they pulled into the front of the Four Seasons Hotel. At this point Sehun shouldn’t be so shocked that Jongin spares no expense when he travels but unfortunately he keeps being surprised by the luxuriousness of it all. Immediately, a bellhop came to the car and together with the driver they got all of their luggage placed on the cart. Meanwhile, Jongin walked in and went straight for the concierge’s desk.

“Hello, Mr. Kim. It’s a pleasure to have you back. Your brother called yesterday and your penthouse suite is all set up. Will your ummm _“guest”_ be staying with you for the duration of the trip or just tonight?”

It took a few minutes for Sehun to grasp what the person was asking but then it dawned on him that they thought he was a prostitute. A high-end one at that. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or appalled. Maybe both were apropos for the situation at hand.

“Now, now. What happened to discretion?”

“My apologies, Mr. Kim. Here is your key card and your bags are already on their way up. Also, we’ll send up a bottle of champagne on us. Once again, my sincerest apologies.”

Without saying a word, Jongin grabbed the key card and headed towards the elevators. There was now a tenseness to Jongin’s demeanor. It was almost like he got offended on Sehun’s behalf. 

When they got on the elevator Sehun asked, “Does that happen often?”

In response Jongin aggressively grumbled out, “Not with me it hasn’t. I should have his job for that.”

Sehun had it in his mind to defend the man but from Jongin’s current aura he wouldn’t be hearing any of that. Plus, he didn’t know how well he would handle that anger directed at him. Even on his nicest days Jongin was an intimidating person. The last thing he needed was to catch him on his worst days. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and hoped by the end of the trip the man still had a job.

When they got off on the penthouse floor, the bellhop was waiting patiently by the door. Jongin opened it up for him and he quickly set their bags by the door and turned down the bed. That was when Sehun noted there was only ONE BED. He didn’t have time to start hyperventilating over that fact.

“Thank you.”

Sehun looked behind him to see Jongin tipping the bellhop a large sum of money from a money clip and then silently shutting the door behind him.

“You can take the bed. I’ll take the couch.” 

Sehun tried not to show his major relief but it certainly didn’t go unnoticed because Jongin cocked an eyebrow in his direction as he headed for the bathroom. The shower cut on immediately after that. 

Grabbing his phone he sat on the edge of the bed and saw that Baekhyun had text him nearly twenty times. Just as he was about to start responding another one came through. To quash Baekhyun’s worries he sent a text that he’d made it safely and nothing wild had happened. That simple text wouldn’t keep Baekhyun’s nosy ass at bay for long but it would do for now.

“Did you want some breakfast?”

When Sehun looked up from his phone it subsequently flew out of his hand. Jongin was leaning against the bathroom door with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His washboard abs were on full display and there was one sole droplet of water traveling straight down his sternum. Sehun subconsciously gulped at the sight in front of him.

He had short-circuited.

“Sehun?”

Yep, his brain was still short-circuiting.

“Can you put some clothes on?”

“Sorry about that. Left my clothes out here by accident.”

Sehun didn’t believe that for one second. Jongin was a flirt of epic proportions and Sehun was currently trying to regain his composure. Damn, whatever crush had on Jongin before was going to get infinitely worse. Did Jongin even know about that crush? The thought hadn’t even bothered to cross his mind until that moment. 

Just when his heart started returning back to normal, it spiked again when he realized too late that Jongin was going to change into his clothes right in front of him. It was on the tip of his tongue to yell at him to change in the bathroom but he took it upon himself to go back inside. That was the second bout of relief in as many minutes. He wasn’t going to survive this trip. 

“Now would you like me to order some breakfast for us?”

This time when Sehun looked up Jongin was in a pair of black sweatpants and a tight grey t-shirt. Much better but still had Sehun gasping for air at times. 

“I’m not hungry but thank you for asking.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll eat something later.” He was exhausted anyway and really wanted a shower of his own. So that’s what he did and he made sure to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him!

The jet lag and time zones were starting to get to him so he took a quick shower and didn’t dwell on the fact that the bathroom smelled just like Jongin. It was nearly intoxicating. Stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he saw Jongin had already dozed off on the couch. They had about six hours before their first meeting that afternoon and he was going to take quick advantage of those hours.

Sehun was tossing and turning again. Everything was extremely vivid. He could see Jongin like he was within reach of him. This time he was completely naked. His tan skin glistened. It was a stark contrast to Sehun’s pale and milky skin that nearly blended in with the soft covers that surrounded him. His cock was leaking yet no one was touching him. It was the sight of Jongin standing at the foot of the bed that had him so flushed and hard.

“ _Please. Touch me.”_

From where he was standing at the foot of the bed Jongin smirked that signature smirk of his. Except, this time it looked like there was a hint of a fang showing through. That turned him on even more than it rightfully should have. 

“ _Let me hear you beg some more.”_

He whimpered in response because he didn’t think there was a coherent sentence in his brain. Sehun had opted to touch himself in response but he soon realized that wasn’t an option because he was handcuffed to the bedpost.

_“Can you come untouched? Just by the sound of my voice. Imagine it being the very thing you want touching you now.”_

Sehun tried concentrating on the sound of Jongin’s voice but it was so warped that it sounded like moans in his ear. His body felt like he was surrounded by everything that was Jongin. Which was probably the point. His senses were becoming overwhelmed and that telltale feeling in his stomach was brewing to the top. He was right at the edge.

_“Help me.”_

_“Come Sehun. That’s what you want. Come for me.”_

“Fuucckkk!” Sehun woke up with a jolt and he immediately felt the stickiness between his legs.

Having forgotten where he was, Sehun was immediately embarrassed when he looked up and he saw Jongin staring straight at him. It was like he was in a trance of his own. That red rimming around his eyes was something he’d seen before but not to this extent. 

Sehun kept calling his name over and over but Jongin never moved. And for some reason he felt himself getting hard. Ignoring that he reached over to the bedside table and called the one person who he thought could help.

“Sehun is everything okay?”

“Umm...Junmyeon, Jongin is sitting here staring at me.” He chose to leave out the fact that his eyes were pitch black and he once again didn’t think his eyesight could be trusted. Plus, he might sound crazy.

“Okay. Sehun. I want you to describe everything you see right now.”

“Jun….” 

He didn’t know what to do or say for that matter.

“Sehun! I know you might think you’re going to sound crazy but you’re not. I promise.”

Taking a closer look at what was always in front of him this whole time he described everything to Junmyeon like he asked, “There’s thick, black horns coming out of his head, his eyes went from red rimmed and black but now they’re almost white, his ears are pointier, I think I can see some tattoos coming in across his collarbones, and I’m almost certain he got bigger.”

“Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shiitttt.”

“Is there something wrong?”

Junmeyon’s panic sent Sehun’s already erratic heartbeat into a tailspin. He didn’t think he was about to die but the figure in front of him wasn’t exactly friendly. Plus, he was 100% certain he was wide awake and this wasn’t a dream.

“Yes and no.”

“Well what does that mean?”

“Nothing drastic but I have to ask. Have you been having dreams of Jongin lately?”

“Junmyeon.”

“I’m not here to judge you but if you want to help Jongin you have to tell me.”

Reluctantly, Sehun muttered, “Yes. For the past few months.”

“As I expected. Well, when he comes to I’ll let him explain it all to you but in the meantime I’m going to need you to stroke his horns.”

“Excuse me. You want me to do what?

He heard Junmyeon laugh through the phone. He suspected it wasn’t at him but the shock at the predicament he was in. There was just no way in the world he had actually told him to stroke his horns.

“Hello. Sehun are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just wasn’t sure you said what you actually said.”

“It’ll be okay.”

Despite the stickiness still dripping down his leg, Sehu got off the bed and walked over and stood behind Jongin. He was originally going to stand in between his legs but he didn’t know if it was safe to be within arms reach of him. Junmyeon hadn’t told him yet what the reaction to him stroking his horns would do. 

Putting the phone on speaker, he placed it on the table next to the couch and followed Junmyeon’s instructions. The horns were hard, thick, and callous in his hands but the moan that bubbled up into the room shook Sehun to his core.

He continued stroking both horns and at one point Jongin’s head fell back against Sehun’s chest and he seemed to have fallen out of his trance. The darkness that he hadn’t noticed before had dissipated and Jongin’s breathing was shallow and relaxed. Sehun thought he had fallen asleep at one point until he muttered his name.

“Sehun?”

If he hadn't been standing so close he might have missed Jongin calling his name. He stopped stroking his horns and waited for Jongin to gather his bearings.

“Sehun! Let me talk to him.”

Picking up the phone off the table he handed it over to Jongin without a word and headed into the bathroom. The second shower in as many hours but if he was going to have a conversation with the man he didn’t want to worry about dried up cum on his thighs.

He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation through the door and it sounded serious. That made him a bit nervous about what Jongin had to tell him. There was obviously something not entirely human about him and they couldn’t turn back from this moment without acknowledging it.

When Sehun came out of the bathroom almost thirty minutes later Jongin was still sitting in the same spot that he left him in. Considering the situation they were in, Sehun didn’t have the mindset to be embarrassed by the fact that he was only in a towel. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he waited for Jongin to speak. He tried not to stare at the specimen in front of him but he couldn’t help himself. The horns were even more pronounced now, tattoos had popped up on his forearms, and his ears were sharp and pointy at the tip. His hair had changed from pitch black to silver and it was longer, nearly touching his shoulders. The only thing that was relatively normal again were his eyes. 

“First of all, I would like to apologize. I wasn’t expecting this to happen.” Much to Sehun’s surprise, Jongin’s voice had returned to normal.

“No offense but what is this exactly?”

“Have you ever heard of an incubus?”

“Only as a myth but clearly it is a myth no more.”

“To an extent it still is a myth. Most incubi now are only half. I’m most likely the last full-bred incubus that’s been born in this past century.”

“So the dreams I’ve been having?”

“Another apology I have to give. Normally, I can survive off any one person’s dreams but the rules change when I end up attracted to the person.”

Sehun’s heart dropped into his stomach as he stared Jongin directly in his eyes. Was he saying that he was attracted to him? Was this the real Jongin talking or the incubus Jongin? Or was the incubus Jongin the real Jongin? It was all so very confusing.

“Attracted?”

The smirk that came across Jongin’s face was intense, “Yes attracted. Maybe my hints weren’t that obvious. That’s why you keep having recurring dreams of me. My father said that when one is attracted to the host of their dreams they keep coming back. They are pulled in and the dreams become even more vivid.”

Sehun just looked at Jongin in silence. He was surprised that he wasn’t as shocked or scared as he probably should be.

“What do we do now?”

“Well, considering I can’t go around looking like this there’s only one option that can fix this.”

“Hmm...the horns are kinda hot.” 

The moment the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. That was a thought he very much intended to keep to himself. If he was being honest the horns turned him on the most. Right next to the tattoos, of course.

“You can touch them any time you’d like.”

Clearing his throat Sehun said, “So how do we fix this?”

“Simple. Will you let me fuck you?”

Those six words had Sehun’s soul leaving his body. The topic of Jongin’s horns was a much safer option than this! He wanted to go back. Having Jongin inside him was one of his many dreams. But then again Jongin was the reason those dreams existed in the first place. Reality had to be marginally better, right?

Still ignoring the fact that he was just in a towel, Sehun walked over and slowly sat down on Jongin’s lap. This was the closest he’s ever been to him and he was even more beautiful.

“You’re pretty.”

Sehun slipped his fingers through Jongin’s long, silky, silver hair and made his way up to his horns again. He could feel Jongin stiffen beneath him and he kept going. When he stroked one horn Jongin moaned into his chest but when he stroked both of them at the same time Jongin’s eyes started swirling. Bordering between pitch black and completely white. 

“Does this turn you on?”

The fact that Sehun could feel Jongin getting hard under him was answer enough but he wanted to hear him say it.

“Jongin. Does this turn you on? I want to hear you say it.”

When Sehun looked down awaiting his answer Jongin’s eyes flashed white and next thing he knew he was picked up and dropped unceremoniously on the bed. The sight before him was something one had to see to believe. The grey t-shirt he had been wearing was basically shredded and his black sweatpants were tight in the front that Sehun was nearly salivating at the thought of it being in his ass.

“Yes, it does turn me on. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Which was?”

“Will you let me fuck you?”

Sehun whipped off the towel, tossed it on the floor, and said “Yes. Come and get everything you want.”

Jongin didn’t have to be told twice. He took off the rest of his torn shirt and threw it next to Sehun’s towel. The way he moved onto the bed, in between his legs, and up his body felt like a panther stalking his prey. Jongin moved his thumb under Sehun’s chin and brought their lips together. They were softer than he expected them to be and he wanted more. 

As they continued kissing Sehun felt something start stroking his cock. He let out a strangled moan at the sensation. It felt like velvet against his skin. When he broke apart the kiss to look down he was stunned to see a black tail stroking his cock.

“You have a tail too?! The only thing missing are wings. You don’t have wings do you?”

“No. Unfortunately, I had my father cut them off when I was little.”

For some reason that made Sehun a bit sad. Jongin probably looked majestic with big black wings sprouting from his back. It’s a shame he would never get the chance to see them.

Jongin’s tail kept stroking his cock as he kissed his way down Sehun’s sternum. While he sucked on one nipple the tips of his black nails circled the other. They were nice, perky, and pink when he was done with the both of them. The simple stimulation had Sehun’s body completely flushed and his breath was harsh and ragged.

“Turn over for me.”

Immediately, Sehun turned on all fours with his back deeply arched. The tail still remained stroking his cock as he felt Jongin shuffling around behind him. He was on the verge of begging Jongin to do anything when he felt a tongue tease his hole. Thick palms had spread his thick ass cheeks apart and the nails that were digging into each one sent chills down his spine.

The tongue that entered his hole was thicker and longer than anything he’d experienced before. It teased around until it brushed against his prostate. The sudden jerk was all the initiative Jongin needed to brush across it again, and again, and again. Sehun was a sobbing and sweaty mess, solely at the mercy of Jongin. Between his tongue and the tail wrapping tighter around his cock he wanted to come.

“Let me come. Jongin, please.” He choked out a sob into the pillows as a hand joined his tail and stroked faster and his mouth sucked harder on his hole.

“PLEASE!”

The bubbling in his stomach was becoming so intense that it only took a few strategically timed pulls on his cock and a swipe across his prostate that had Sehun coming hard into the sheets. That was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. His limbs were a puddle and he could barely turn his head in time to see Jongin pulling his sweatpants down and kicking them off to the side.

“We’re not done yet, babe.” 

With the help of Jongin he was turned onto his back. Now seeing Jongin in all his naked glory had Sehun half-hard again. If that was even possible. He was still catching his breath from his last orgasm.

“You’re even prettier than when you’re under me in your dreams.”

“I could say the same for you,” Sehun responded almost sheepishly.

“Don’t be shy now. I wanna hear you.”

Using one hand to push Sehun’s legs up to his chest, Jongin used the other to split him open with his fingers. Sehun almost jumped out of reach but at the last second he saw Jongin’s nails weren’t sharp anymore. Just short, blunt, and black. He wasn’t given a chance to adjust to even one finger because Jongin shoved three into his asshole at once and started stretching him open. Of course, he teased around his prostate again and he was whimpering to let him come for a second time in as many minutes. 

“Get inside me already, damn it!”

“You’re an impatient one aren’t you?”

Jongin didn’t listen to Sehun’s pleas to be fucked because he took his cock in his mouth instead and sucked him off until he came twice. It was no surprise that he had an expert tongue. He was now a shivering mess as Jongin came off his cock and fingered him again. This time it was with the intent to fuck him afterwards. 

Through hazy eyes he could see Jongin’s features returning back to normal. He was immediately sad to see the tail go. Nearly every feature of Jongin was normal again except the horns sticking out of his still shoulder length silver hair. He wanted to touch them again.

The greed to want to feel those beautiful horns again must have been evident because Jongin fell lightly in between his legs and let Sehun stroke them. Immediately he felt Jongin’s cock stir to life and strangled moans shook the bed.

He was so enthralled with the horns that he didn’t immediately notice when Jongin had his cock deep inside of him. The stretch was enormous and he had to release his breath in bursts before he was able to get comfortable with the feel of him. 

“Are you okay?”

Wrapping his arms around Jongin’s thick neck he nodded in response and like a bull let out of his cage, in one swift motion he pulled out and slammed back in with a thrust so deep Sehun’s head nearly rammed into the headboard. It felt so good. Jongin was so thick and so big it was like he was rearranging his insides.

“You feel even better than I could have imagined,” Jongin groaned into Sehun’s ear after another hard thrust.

The moans and the slapping of skin against skin filled the massive penthouse suite. It was a good thing this was a floor to itself because if there had been anyone next door they would be deeply disturbed. 

“Fuck, Sehun.”

Jongin lifted his head up from where it had fallen into the crook of Sehun’s shoulder and the veins nearly popped out of his neck as he exploded into Sehun’s already dripping hole. The fact that he came didn’t stop him from continuing to thrust into Sehun until he came again for a fourth time.

Sehun’s body was spent but Jongin asked him for one more round. This one wasn’t nearly as intense. He had turned them on their side and with his leg propped over Sehun’s he fucked into him from behind. He stroked his already sensitive cock in time with his thrusts until they both came together. 

This was highest he’d ever gotten off of sex and he didn’t think he’d be able to fuck anyone again in his life. If he couldn’t have Jongin for the foreseeable future he’d become abstinent. 

It took a few minutes before Jongin finally pulled out and Sehun immediately missed the feeling. He heard more than saw Jongin go into the bathroom and run the water. Sehun was nearly asleep when he felt strong arms lift him off the bed and carry him into the bathroom. He placed him softly into the warm bath and the first thing Jongin did was wash his face with a warm washcloth.

“I know we still have a meeting today but I’ll go by myself and let you rest up.”

Sehun just mumbled in response and this time he clearly heard Jongin call him cute.

“Say that again.”

“You’re cute.”

Jongin left Sehun to relax in the tub as he went and took a quick shower. The steam that filled the bathroom was relaxing and Sehun never wanted to leave. However, if he stayed he’d turn into a prune and that certainly wasn’t cute. He did manage to stay in as long as he could though.

In the meantime, Jongin had finished his shower and he let Sehun know that he would call someone up to give them clean sheets so that when he came out of the bathroom he could just crawl straight into the bed. He was a man of his word because when he exited the bathroom Jongin was just thanking the maid and shutting the door behind her.

Aside from the freshly made up bed the first thing he saw was Jongin looked no different than he had when they arrived a few hours ago. He had on a buttoned up, cream colored, Gucci striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tailored black pants, loafers, and a pair of square metal glasses. His now black hair was loosely styled to where you could barely see his signature undercut. All in all he looked good.

“If you keep staring at me like that I’ll forget this meeting and fuck you again.”

Not being able to stop the blush heating up his cheeks, Sehun flew under the covers, and waited until Jongin left with a reminder to call him if he needed anything.

The rest of the trip went by as smoothly as two fucked out people could be. Amongst the many important meetings Jongin still managed to find a way to become acquainted with Sehun’s body. It was a wonder Sehun didn’t sleep through the rest of the trip but they made it work.

When it was time to come back into the office that next Monday it was business as usual until Jongin asked to see him in his office. Baekhyun looked at him questionably but didn’t say anything. He knew later that Baekhyun was going to hound him for answers and he was going to have to give them eventually.

“How can I help you?” Sehun asked as he closed Jongin’s office door behind him.

Today the man in question was wearing a more casual ensemble. He had on an off-white Gucci Mickey Mouse shirt, a black Gucci cardigan, blue jeans, and black Converse. Of course, Sehun knew the reason behind the lighter choice of clothing. The incubus in him had been fed. 

“I have a proposition for you.”

Sehun was hoping that proposition didn’t involve getting fucked senseless in his office. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy that immensely but the last thing he needed was office gossip. Even though the whispers were already starting and it hadn’t even been a full work day since he’d been back.

“I’m listening.”

“It’s simple. Move in with me.”

Sehun would NOT faint again in Jongin’s office. He refused to make that a recurring theme but this time it might have been warranted. There was no way he was hearing what he was hearing but then again after the revelation he’d just experienced with Jongin this shouldn’t have been all that shocking. The man was an incubus afterall. It wasn’t every day you find that out about someone.

“Look, Junmyeon overheard you talking with Baekhyun a few months ago that you’d planned to move but needed some more money first. Save your money and move in with me.”

“If I do this, I don’t want any special treatment. You still treat me exactly how you treat everyone else. I enjoy working here and I don’t want anyone thinking I got further ahead at this job because I was fucking the boss.”

“You’ve got a deal. Now come here.”

From the look in his eyes he knew exactly what Jongin wanted and he made sure the door was locked before he walked over and climbed on Jongin’s lap. The hands that grabbed his snatched waist were firm but not harmful. He learned during the trip that he thoroughly enjoyed Jongin grabbing his hips possessively. Especially, when they were involved in a heavy make-out session. 

“There’s the key to my place. I’ll help you move in this weekend.”

Jongin had snaked a key into Sehun’s tight pants and gave him a nice pat on the ass before sending him on his way to finish the rest of the day without interruption.

_Six months later…_

“Damn. You look good like this baby.”

Sehun was riding Jongin with his hands placed firmly on his chest. His horns had once again sprouted and it took all he had in him to not grab them for the millionth time since they became an item. 

“Touch ‘em. I know you want to.”

Determined to not get distracted he continued to ride Jongin until his legs got tired and the latter just thrust up into him until they both came again. Jongin had enough stamina for the both of them which is why he always got away with pushing another orgasm out of Sehun just a few minutes later.

Over the past few months Sehun had learned just about everything there was to know about Jongin and he consistently let him know that he accepted him for everything that he was and more. In fact, once he learned that Jongin could pull out some of his incubus features on command the other stayed in that form when they were home. It wasn’t that Sehun didn’t appreciate his _normal_ form he just thought the other form was just as beautiful and he wanted to see it outside of just a sexual situation.

They may be different in the obvious way but anyone with eyes could see it was hard for them to function without the other. As much as Sehun didn’t want it to become office gossip there was no stopping it when the stolen glances became too obvious and the many closed door office visits became a daily occurrence. Luckily, for him everyone held him to his high standards of getting his work done and never once held his position with their boss against him.

The only true secret to be had in that office was….

The devil really did wear Gucci.


End file.
